It's a Glamourless Life
by Musicstarnc
Summary: My name is Alice Marrim. I've been accepted into a school for magic to become a witch, but of course my reasoning for doing so runs far deeper than OMG YAY MAGIC! Not that I'm not totally stoked about that too, trust me I am. I'm abnormal, even for a witch; I know that, and this is my chance to get some answers. This is my story.


**Hey guys, I'm writing this because the idea popped in my head and I've been OBSESSED with Magical Diary as of late. Got it on the steam sale. Anywho, I'm also working on a spin-off thing for **_**Light My Heart **_**which is almost done and will prolly be up later this week. For now, enjoy this. I know I need to finish my other stories or at least continue but this idea started bouncing around so here it is and I shall see you all at the bottom! Also, it's not going to be exactly perfect for the actual in-game things and the heroine will be of a different personality. My memory sucks okay! I'll make it as close as I can! -teleports to bottom-**

_"Be safe. I know your eyes haven't ever failed you before but in a magical environment that can easily become a liability rather than an asset. And remember, I'm only a call away. If you need me, don't hesitate. I know you won't abuse it. I trust you,"_ _Ruby smiles and pulls away from where she was whispering in my ear. She's wearing her glamour since my parents are just nearby but even the amethyst irises beneath the sparkly blue ones are brimming with tears. _

_ "If anyone - and I do mean ANYONE - even tries to pick on you or hurt you in some way...you get the word to me," Ceres winks and jabs her tumb into her chest. "I'll throttle 'em for ya." When I start to cry, touched, she envelops me in her arms. _

_ "Oh! And here," She pulls away and grabs my wrist. She clamps something cold and heavy around it and when she releases me I see it's a charm bracelet. It's got three charms: a ballerina for Ruby, a tiny cat for Ceres, and galloping horse for me. It shines in the light. _

_ "Is this real silver!?" I asked, incredulous. The tiny smile on Ruby's face and huge grin on Ceres tell me all I need to know. _

_ "It'll protect you. There are a lot of..." Ruby's face contorts trying to think of a nice word. "Strange things that won't like it." _

_ I open my mouth to thank them but I'm not given much of a chance when my parents honk the horn. I've already said my goodbyes to them but I shouldn't be late on my first day. They squeeze me one last time before I get in the car and we drive away. _

That's what I'm thinking about as my parents pull up to Iris Academy. I utter a quick goodbye and get out of the car with my stuff. My parents mutter their goodbyes as well, and I can hear the strain in their voice. When I turn to the window my Dad is crying and Mom's wiping her sleeve across her face. "Write often, okay?" My dad asks, turning his gaze to me.

I nod mutely, scared to say anything before I start crying too. "We love you," he says and I can see the sincerity shining in his eyes. They're a muddy brown and his hair matches them, except his hair also has gray streaks in it. His skin is pale, like mine, and his features chiseled. Mom look at me past Dad and tears are still streaming down her face. Her hair is short and curly, the same red-violet color mine is. Think fruit punch. Her blue eyes are red and puffy from the tears streaming down.

"I love you guys," I swallow a hard lump in my throat after it escapes. I will _not _cry. "I'll write as often as I can."

My mother nods and I turn away and start walking. I hear the car drive away behind me and by the time I think to turn around my parents are gone. I inhale a deep breath and continue onto the campus.

It's pretty enough. Not quite a castle like I'd been expecting but the building is old and doesn't look much different than any other boarding school I've seen. There are plenty of flowers growing around the campus and the sad is replaced with a feeling of wonder. I stumble around trying to take in all of the scenery at once, and then I bump into someone and fall back onto my butt.

"I'm so sorry!" I screech, fumbling around to stand. When I do, I look into the face of an older man with long black hair and wizard's robes. My mind immediately jumps to Severus Snape. The expression on his face is a dead-ringer for the fictional character in question.

After I was found out at thirteen I started looking into witches magic. Most of it was fictional stuff but I still read it hoping to learn something. That lead to a serious addiction to fantasy books. I'd read a lot before but it was more of a hobby then.

He scoffs. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice Marrim. Horse Hall, freshman-"

"Wildseed. Of course," He says it rather distastefully. I have a sinking feel that I did just meet Snape and he just called me something akin to a mudblood. "Ten demerits."

_What!? _I manage to hold my tongue. I haven't even taken one step into the school yet and I've already got demerits! Well, there goes my chance at a clean record. I nod mutely and say nothing more, not wanting to get in even more trouble. I've got to be blushing furiously I feel so embarrased. He lets me go without another word and I dash into the school feeling like a deer fleeing from a hunter. Gosh, I need to seriously raise my self-esteem. I can't afford to be so shy and self-concious or I'll be marked as prey. It's happened in every other school but I won't have Ceres and Ruby to back me up here and a magic school is still a school. Which means there's bound to be some troublemakers among the student populace.

Hoping with every fiber in me that my roomates will make nicer company, I start looking for Horse Hall.

**It's short and I know Grabby's intro is a bit different but if I'm being honest I don't remember all that well and I'm too lazy to look it up. I'll have the next one up soon but I wanted to get this up. Don't expect it too soon though, I have a lot of other stories to work on, midterms are coming up for me soon, I have a BUNCH of projects due, and I usually update around month-long intervals anyway. Leave a nice review for me please. This story is going to feature quite a bit of OCs and as for who Alice winds up with... hehehehehehe. Hope you enjoyed! XD**


End file.
